


Away From the Waves

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, September 2016 [4]
Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Love, Married Couple, Regret, this ficlet doesn't deserve this title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “Do you regret what you did?” he asks, the barest hint of uncertainty in his voice.“Not exactly,” she is quick to assure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic prompt "Disney, Ariel/Eric, being human"

“I thought I would find you here.”

At the sound of her husband's voice, Ariel looks up from her place at the end of the palace's dock, bare feet dangling in the water. In the dark, the smile she has for him is weak. “Yes. You know me well.”

Eric seats himself beside her, cross-legged to keep himself dry. “Are you all right?”

Ariel sighs, deciding honestly is the best policy. “I miss my home.”

“This is your home now,” Eric tries to comfort her. He wraps a strong arm around her, and she leans into him.

“I know that, but it's not the same. Atlantia was different, it was all I'd ever known, and now I can't even visit.” She sniffles a little, emotions swirling through her. The last few weeks have been more than she ever could have imagined. “Even just being human is hard sometimes. Breathing air, even experiencing weight and gravity in ways I didn't before...”

Eric's gaze is full of caring concern as he looks down at her. “Do you regret what you did?” he asks, the barest hint of uncertainty in his voice. Questioning if she thinks he was worth it.

“Not exactly,” she is quick to assure, squeezing his hand. “I love you. I love being married to you. I just wish I'd taken more time to think about all of the consequences, given myself some time to get used to the idea. You know?”

“I don't think I could ever fully understand what you're going through,” he answers gently, “but I think I do, a little. I'm glad you're willing to speak to me about it.”

“I would never keep any secrets from you. I would never want to.”

“Nor I.” He holds her for long moments in comfortable silence as they watch the moon, shining low over the sea. After awhile he suggests, “Perhaps a swim? It might ease you, if only a bit.”

She smiles and pulls him down for a loving kiss. “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
